The Six Senses of Whump
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: Rodney Whump! After a mishap between Rodney and some hostile natives with pointy poisoned spears, Rodney goes through the Six Senses of Whump: touch, taste, sight, sound, smell, and love/comfort. And of course there is McKeller as well! Enjoy!


**Whump and Love **AKA** The 6 Senses of Whump**

**

* * *

A/N- Just a small one-shot with the "6 Senses of Whump" (touch, taste, sight, sound, smell, and love) that I came up with while I was attempting to work on my other fic "The Colors of Whump".**

**Warnings:** Rodney Whump, possibly some OOC but I'm not sure, and oh, of course, McKeller too! Also, this is unbetaed and is very rough. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGA… If only I did :) Unfortunately, this is only a fanfiction conjured up by my fever-induced mind that I borrowed the characters for…

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Through each painful cough, I gasp for air, hoping to satisfy my burning lungs. The familiar coppery taste of blood assaults my tongue as I continue to cough. Finally getting air through my battered throat to my lungs, I pull a shaking hand up to my head, resting it against it enjoying the wonderful cooling sensation. How can I be so hot but feel so cold? How did this get so far, I wonder as I lay still, hoping for someone to find me and save me or put me out of my misery. Maybe one of those hostile natives will come again with their pointy poisoned spears and finish me off. Maybe Sheppard will come through the gate, puddle-jumper and all. Maybe Jennifer will come and save me…

Turning my head away from the now hot hand, I rest it against the icy ground, soaking relief from it instead. Sucking in another breath, I let it out quickly, releasing yet another fit of coughing. Using up the strength I have left, I roll over; expelling whatever was left in my stomach, tasting the copper again. Just as I believe this is the end, I'm about to close my eyes, but instead I hear heavy footfalls far beyond, the sound being carried by the cold air. They are calling a name, _"rodney…Rodney… RODNEY…"_ As I realize that the sound is moving closer I weakly call out one simple work, "Help."

I see a pair of slender legs racing towards me. I feel myself being rolled over and I see a woman with blonde hair surrounded by a golden halo. Maybe it's an angel? I wonder as I scrumble to the pain.

When I first regain my senses, dropping from my floating in the black nothingness, soft whispers invade my ears, "…the chest wound from the spear is healing up nicely." That voice… it reminds me of the angel from earlier… maybe I'm in heaven?

Another voice enters the conversation, this time a males, "What about the fever?"

My angel speaks again, "We're lucky it was so cold outside because his fever was dangerously high. It acted as a cooling blanket but even with that, we got their just in time."

Another voice enters the conversation, this time a males, "So he's going to be alright then?"

"We've already created and given him the anti-toxin to the poison which he seems to be responding to quite well. His fever has also dropped to a safer temperature. Barring any unforeseen circumstances, he should recover just fine."

Taking another breath, my nose is assaulted with the too-clean smell of antiseptic. A soft moan escapes my cracked lips causing my raw throat to burn. I hear the two pairs of feet move closer to me and I feel a slender hand wrap into my own. A heaver hand, calloused from use, gently placed on my shoulder speaks, "Come on buddy. You've been sleeping long enough. Time to wake up."

Cracking my eyes open I make out two blurry shapes, one on either side of me. Blinking, I see the blonde-haired angel and another man… After a few seconds of looking at the man, I realize that it is John Sheppard's face, looking down at me in concern. Turning my head over, I see my angel and realize that it is none other then Jennifer Keller. Looking up at her I smile. Tightening my weak grip against her hand as she moves her head closer to hear me and I whisper 2 quiet words before letting myself be pulled into the darkness of sleep again, "My angel."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Doc? What did he say?" John asks me as I pull my head back after I see him fall to sleep once again.

I just smile and shake my head. "You might as well go and tell Elizabeth that he'll be fine. He'll be asleep for a bit but I'll radio you when he wakes."

Taking my words as an order rather then a request, Sheppard heads for the door, "See ya later then doc." .

After checking the monitors once more, I look down at the sleeping man and smile. Pulling the blanket up, I move down and kiss him once on the cheek before checking my watch. With my shift having ended a few minutes ago, I pull the chair closer to the bed, dropping into it and lacing my fingers with his. Resting my head on my arms I feel myself slowly drift of to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It's been 3 hours since I was kicked out of the infirmary to go tell Elizabeth that Rodney had awoken and would be fine. After that, I have just been wandering the halls. Sure, I had already told Elizabeth, Radek, Teyla, Ronon, and others the good news but I was still eager to talk to my friend to make sure he was really fine. Dr. Keller still hadn't called but maybe she was just trying to keep Rodney quiet.

As I walk into the infirmary I head to the back section where Rodney was and stopped. Keller was asleep with her head on top of her arms on top of Rodney's bed but McKay was awake. He was gently stroking her hair as she slept. I lean against a wall hiding myself in the shadows as I watch them for a few moments before Rodney's hand drifts on top of hers before falling asleep. Smiling once more, I head quietly out the door. Yup, he'll be just fine.

* * *

**A/N- That's it for this one-shot :) I hope you enjoyed. **

**I was trying to write my other fic "Colors of Whump" but my feverish mind decided to come up with the idea of this one instead. So this morning, while I sat in bed with a box of Kleenex and my cat, I wrote this one up. I realize it is very rough cause I'm still sick and although I can see the errors, I just can't remember how to fix them. In that case, I might be doing a repost of this later. But for now, I'm just going to drink my tea, then get some sleep… I've got a playing exam for music on Monday (the 24th which is also my birthday) and it's extremely hard to play a flute when you cough every few minutes. Hopefully this cold/flu will be over by then cause I feel like crap... **

**Anyways, Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you would like to review, please no flames.**


End file.
